wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sycro
est Knight's Have formed yet they didn't know that There was already a dark army.. a one man army, His name Sycro. Death Fled him. Nothing can kill the Monstrosity, He's The Force to hit the world of Azeroth.. But doesnt See it fit to take.. all others stand below him. Yet not one knows of him. He walks through the world alone, His eye's set to one destination,... To kill.. The King Of Stormwind. And to Slaughter the King of Orgrimmar, The Battle will take place, The Winner Unknown, The death's will be great, The Fight will be long, But the battle will be over," Sycro Unknown To Mostt, But should be feared by all, Son of Darkcrest, And Devoured By the Darkness, he Lurks Around the World, Plotting His attack, And Revenge. His sister Sycroni ( Sy-Crow-Nie) Was Murderd, And brought back by the Undead filth. He was Born in the Kingdom Of Stormwind and was cast out with his family.His mother Vivianous was A powerfull Warlock, His Father Known only by Darkcrest, A strong and fierce Warrior, Vanished and left only to many clue's Behind.. Sycro Found the The Truth, But couldn't Keep His sister From unleashing Her horror's and Going After there Father and Mother's Murderer's murderer's. Sycro Now walks The land's trying to Find his sister's Reborn body. His mother's Corpse and His father's Chamber, And to kill Every one who took place in This Disaster.. He Know walk's Known As Death's Right hand. Description Sycro's Helmet Has 4 Burning eye's Coming From It Because His Face was Burned From a Fight against a powerful Mage, He was healed, And a Blessing Bestowed On him, Out of his armor, He Glow's Fire, There are 4 Holes In the Helmet To represent His 4 family member, And the Fiery Glow Out of them Represents The 4 Family member's He had before they all Perished. Sycro Holds Two Sword's, Both Having A story Behind them. Sanity: The sword of sanity is the sword on Sycro's Back, It was forged By Sycro's Father Before he Perished, He had the sword enchanted, It was enchanted with the Fierce Sun, DarkCrest Taught Sycro To fight with this sword, The reason behind the name is Sycro could never name The sword it never came to him. So after the Event's of his family He named it sanity. Because the sword is a symbol Of how he was once sane. Insanity: The sword on his left, The sword was forged by Sycro, He Forged this sword To Rip Relentlessly into his Foe's, The sword Glows From Sycro's aura, When Sycro Forged the sword It binded to Him and lit ablaze, The reason Behind the name is For the time of insanity had came, He no longer Carried to sit steal and wait.. He Longed to find the killer's of his father and mother, And little sister. So He named it insanity, History Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Personality Quotes notes